


Fear Is The Enemy

by monkiainen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, Exploitation, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holmes brothers don't do traditional relationships. Mycroft has found himself getting distracted by a certain DI, and makes plans to get rid of those foolish notions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Is The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Winter 2014 Holmestice

Sherlock does not understand what his brother sees in Lestrade. Truth is, neither does Mycroft. They are so different in so many ways that they shouldn’t even be able to work together so soundlessly, but somehow they do.

Mycroft is intelligent and posh and proper; Lestrade is average and common and _divorced_ of all things. Yet he has somehow caught Mycroft’s attention, and it won’t do. It’s like an itch that needs scratching.

Mycroft has it all planned to the t. One night, it is all he needs to get rid of these absurd notions and distracting _urges_ \- it’s already bad enough Sherlock thinks he has feelings for John. The Holmeses don’t do normal relationships. It has required Mycroft some careful planning, but he thinks he has all his bases covered so to speak. He will rid all the thoughts of Gregory Lestrade from his mind.

It’s almost too easy to slip the carefully acquired Rohypnol to Greg’s beer, along with some methaqualone. At first it seems like nothing is happening, but soon Mycroft detects the common signs of sexual arousement: dilated pupils, elevated heart rate and blood pressure, a straining erection tented in Lestrade’s jeans. Excellent. Phase One of his plan has been accomplished. It’s time to move forward then.

Carefully, appearing indifferent on surface, Mycroft removes his jacket, folding it to the armrest. Greg’s eyes are tracking his every movement, taking notice of his crispy white shirt and pristine waistcoat. Mycroft continues with loosening his tie, pulling it off and opening the top buttons of his shirt – just enough to reveal a tantalizing batch of ginger chest hair.

“Wha- what are you doing?” Greg stammers, clearly taken aback from Mycroft’s actions. He has never seen Mycroft without his jacket, let alone without his tie.

Mycroft does a little victory dance inside his head before replying that he, too, occasionally feels like letting it all go after a hard day at work. After all, they are **so** close that Mycroft thought it would be okay for Gregory, but if he had mistaken something he can always…

Please don’t, Greg pleads, his voice hitching. Mycroft wonders if he should take the lead or not, but finds out he doesn’t have to when Greg moves closer, placing his palm on Mycroft’s thigh. The moment is frozen for what feels like an eternity, and then Greg moves forward, kissing Mycroft soundly to the lips. 

Phase Two has been accomplished, and Mycroft mentally crossed the item off his list. He replies to Greg’s kiss, with a perfect mix of excitement and hesitation. It wouldn’t do to appear too pushy, or Greg would start suspecting something. Mycroft Holmes is too uptight to be taken away in the throes of passion in an instant. An illusion of hesitation is what the situation needs.

They kiss for a while, their hands wandering around each other’s bodies. Mycroft remembers to punctuate his actions with some cleverly placed sighs and moans, to ensure that Greg does what he wants him to do. Mycroft has learned to control his bodily actions a long time ago, so when Greg takes a breath for a moment, Mycroft appears to be as aroused as he is, his erect penis clearly framed in front of his tailored slacks.

Mycroft takes the lead, taking Greg to the man’s bedroom. Greg is almost frantically removing his clothes, exposing a firm chest with a trail of chestnut hair leading down to his tented pants. Mycroft has a fleeting thought of how he was correct on Greg’s natural hair colour before he allows himself to feel and smell and taste Greg. Greg is wonderfully pliant underneath him, and Mycroft realizes it’s time to upgrade his plan. His initial thought was to let Greg penetrate him, but it looks like the Detective Inspector would be more willing to be the penetrated party. Ah. Who would have thought? Then again, it does make perfect sense, for Greg must have the need to be the one for once who doesn’t have to be in charge of everything.

Mycroft continues his careful ministrations, letting Greg undress him. Greg’s praise on his body is a bit surprising, but then again, the poor man hasn’t had any sexual relationships since his divorce. To a thirsty man even a drop of water feels like heaven.

Greg wastes no time for getting rid of his remaining clothes. Mycroft spares an appraising thought to Greg’s genitalia before pulling the slightly shorter man closer, taking his enlarged member in his hand. Greg mutters something incoherent when Mycroft continues his caressing, truly enjoying the feel of Greg’s wide penis under his fingers. So far Mycroft has been able to ignore the throbbing of his own member, but when Greg looks at him coyly under his eyelashes something snaps inside Mycroft. Before he is even aware of what he’s doing, Mycroft has pushed Greg down to his knees, feeding his erect cock to Greg’s waiting mouth. Greg is such a cock-slut, taking his member down like a pro, alternating between sucking and humming. Mycroft is not usually the one the submit himself to the more carnal desires of the human nature, but there is something about the way Greg moans happily around his cock that makes him to want more. When Mycroft notices Greg’s hand creeping towards his leaking cock, Mycroft makes it painfully clear to the older man he must not touch himself. Greg gets to come if Mycroft feels like giving him the privilege.

Sooner than he would have thought possible, Mycroft can feel his orgasm approaching. He does not want to spend his load down to Greg’s throat, even if the thought is tempting. Mycroft pulls himself out of Greg’s mouth, gesturing the DI to get up. Greg is so aroused he almost stumbles over to his own legs, but eventually he manages to stand up. Mycroft guides him to the bed, positioning Greg to the crawling position. When Mycroft offers two of his fingers to Greg’s mouth, he sucks on them eagerly, coating them thickly with saliva.

Mycroft decided it’s enough and pulls his fingers off, shoving them to Greg’s rear not too gently. Greg whines, and pushes himself backwards, silently asking for more. For a while Mycroft scissors Greg, until he decides it will do and replaces his fingers with his leaking member in a single thrust. Greg gasps audibly, his back arching, his fingers blindly grasping for the cover for leverage. Mycroft does not stop to give Greg time to adjust, but instead starts pounding him in earnest. It has been a while since Mycroft’s last _experimentation_ , yet he finds the rhythm of things quite naturally. Greg is wonderfully tight and hot around him, and Mycroft wonders why nobody hasn’t taken an advantage of his glorious arse more often. Greg is whining, begging, telling Mycroft he’s so close, so close, oh please Mycroft could he come, he’s never been so bloody hard, oh Mycroft please. Mycroft bends forward, yanking Greg’s hair hard and telling him in a clipped tones that Greg gets to come only **if** Mycroft sees it fitting so he better behave.

After the exchange all is quiet in the bedroom, expect for the slapping of flesh against flesh and occasional moans from Greg. Mycroft has been feeling on the edge for quite some time, but he has wanted to prolong the penetration for as long as possible. Better to get rid of all the foolish notions at one go. Way too soon Mycroft can’t hold back anymore, and he pulls himself out completely, letting his ejaculation cover Greg’s back and thigs with long spurts of semen. So debauched.

Mycroft moves away from Greg, looking the other man thoughtfully. Greg has remained on all fours, his erect cock obscenely heavy and purple between his trembling legs. On the other hand Mycroft wants to leave Greg like that, all leaking and horny just for him. Eventually Mycroft makes up his mind, whispering just one word into Greg’s ear: “Come.”

Greg is such a beautiful sight, coming apart without either of them touching his cock. His orgasm seems to last for an eternity, until Greg collapses onto the bed, his consciousness leaving him momentarily. Mycroft couldn’t have hoped for a better exit plan. He collects his clothes, leaving Greg’s apartment silently and destroying all the damning evidence on his way out.

Two days later when Greg is panicking over the fact he can’t remember a thing from his last free night, nor who he was with, Mycroft does not feel the smugness he had planned on feeling. Instead, he feels remorse.


End file.
